girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya and Zay
Maya and Zay is the romantic/friendship pairing of Maya Hart and Zay Babineaux. Ship Names * Zaya (Z'/ay & M/'aya) or (Za/y & Ma/'ya') or (Zay & May/'a') *'May' (M'/aya & Z/'ay) or (Ma/ya) & Za/'y') *'Zayaya' (Zay ' & M/'aya) *'Masaiah' (Ma/'ya & I/'saiah) (credits to svorskisbakery on Tumblr) *'Isaiya' (Isai/ah & Ma/'ya') (credit to vinnersx) *'Mazay' (Ma/ya and Zay) Moments Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life *They sat next to each other during the car washing scene. *They were both there when Lucas fought Joey. *Maya asked Zay what Lucas really did at his old school. *Zay stated "You're a tight group of friends, aren't ya?" where Maya replied "Yeah, we are." Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Zay asked Maya if she is mad at Lucas for calling her a short stack of pancakes. *Zay laughed when he heard Maya call Lucas Huckleberry. *He's curious as to why Lucas lets Maya call him annoying nicknames. Girl Meets Creativity *In art class Zay asks Maya if they are going to dance. Maya looks at him and he walks away. *Maya sings and Zay takes away her microphone and she tells the board that there is no more music. *Zay tells Maya about what Lucas thinks of her. Afterwards, Maya has a intrigued look on her face. Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) *Maya pretends to be Zay's girlfriend in order to make his crush, Vanessa, jealous. *Maya asks Zay to twirl her hair and call her "honey nugget". *Maya also calls him "Hunkalicious". Season 3 Girl Meets Permanent Record *They are on the same side for achievement over Riley and Lucas. *They have a certain handshake they do for victory. Girl Meets Triangle *Zay says that he likes Maya and that Lucas should choose her. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets Bear Zay asks Maya on a date in front of Josh. Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Zay sits beside Maya at Topanga's when each of them decides to find out more about their cultural background. Girl Meets She Don't Like Me *Maya is beside Zay when they release the balloons into the sky. Girl Meets Hollyworld Girl Meets Goodbye Similarities and Differences Similarities * They both are students at John Quincy Adams Middle School and Abigail Adams High School. * They are both friends with Lucas, Riley, Farkle and Smackle. Differences * Zay is male while Maya is female. * Zay has black hair while Maya has dirty blonde hair. * Zay has brown eyes while Maya has blue eyes. * Zay is African-American while Maya is Caucasian. * Zay grew up in the country while Maya grew up in the city. Trivia *Zay says that he and Lucas are really good friends and no other friends can compare, though Maya disagrees. *Coincidentally, one of their ship names, Zaya, was used already for Zack Martin and Maya, from another Disney show, The Suite Life on Deck. *Zay laughed when he heard Maya call Lucas 'Huckleberry'. *Zay technically called Maya beautiful in Girl Meets Creativity, as he told Lucas that while he was hitting baseballs, he spent his time lifting beautiful girls. Then he asked Maya to dance with him. *Maya technically called Zay a hunk in Girl Meets Texas (Part 2). Quotes Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) Season 3 Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets Bear Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Girl Meets Hollyworld Girl Meets Goodbye Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Zay Babineaux Category:Friendships Category:Relationships